SexyBack
by RebelWright7
Summary: Common Era One-shot starring Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, and Jiang Wei. Read 'Growing Up at Han High' if you don't understand something. I don't own anything. Written by Lizzy


It all started out as a normal day. The students of Han High bustled about the cafeteria in the lazy afternoon lull but things were calm for once. There was nothing really exciting going on. That is, until the PA system turned on without notice.

"Turn your TV's to channel 3 immediately"

People did as told, what else was there to do? They turned it on and static met their awaiting eyes. So…what now? After a second, a tape started playing on the screen the whole school. It was black at first. A strong beat started playing and the camera played out on a lighted stage. There, in the typical Shu uniform, was Jiang Wei. That wasn't what really startled his classmates…it's what he started singing.

_I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)  
I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yeah)  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack. (yeah)_

Needless to say, the school was shocked. The dancing wasn't exactly G-rated, and most of Shu's jaws had dropped below sealevel. Wei was laughing, but Wu was waiting for the backup singer to show himself on the screen, it sounded much like one of their own students…

__

Take 'em to the bridge

Now it was Wu's turn to drop their jaws. Lu Xun, the shy little pyro, was now dancing on the TV as well. Like his friend, he was dancing quite…provocatively.

__

Dirty babe (uh-huh)  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)

__

Take 'em to the chorus

__

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  


_Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

__

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Repeat 6 times

__

Get your sexy on

__

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
The other guys don't know how to act (yeah)  
Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)

__

Take 'em to the bridge

__

Dirty babe (uh-huh)  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave (uh–huh)  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh–huh)  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh-huh)

At this point, the duo switched singing roles, Lu Xun taking center stage. At this point, nobody was looking from the screen. This was a first, and it really was a good change from the dull time they were having. It was entertaining as well, the two had quite a talent actually.

__

Take 'em to the chorus

__

Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

__

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Repeat 6 times

__

Get your sexy on

__

I'm bringing sexy back  
You other guys watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

__

Take 'em to the chorus

There was still one more surprise for all our Han High students. Zhao Yun took over with his own mic. Jiang Wei and Lu Xun dropped back to support sing. This transition didn't really surprise anyone, but theres probably a few fangirls that envy not being there to see this.

__

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

__

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Repeat 6 times

The music video turned off and the whole school was silent. COMPLETELY SILENT. Some students were having a harder time than other coping with what they had just seen. Sure that was pretty much expected from Zhao Yun…but Jiang Wei? Or Lu Xun?

Before any inquisitions could be made, the trio was kidnapped by fangirls and the tape now is on E-Bay for some large amount of money. Would anyone with any information on the whereabouts of Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, or Lu Xun, please call. Please have some sympathy and save them from the rabid fans.


End file.
